The Auto-Pilot
by Rycbar1
Summary: A mini adventure featuring the 11th Doctor and Amy Pond. The Doctor, for the first time, tries out the TARDIS' auto-pilot with an unexpected result.


**"****The Auto-Pilot****"  
**_**A **__**Doctor Who**__** Fan fiction  
**_

"We can't just leave Rory back there!". Amy was yelling at the Doctor, but in her voice the Doctor heard a small laugh. "It's the 1986 FIFA World Cup, Amy. Diego Maradona preforms the infamous 'Hand of God', Rory will be just fine. Plus, we'll only be gone for 5 minutes in his time."

The Doctor smiled at Amy, he straightened his bow-tie and started pushing buttons on the TARDIS console. "Last time you said that, you showed up 12 years later!" Amy remissed shortly about the first and second time she met the Doctor. "Not my fault," the Doctor said appalled, "new TARDIS, hadn't gotten quite the hang of it yet."

"But now" he said, slamming a lever. "I got full control." A split second later, the TARDIS rumbled and started to toss both the Time Lord and the scottish ginger around.

The rumbling stopped. The Doctor hit a button. And suddenly, he stood still, merely staring at the console. He looked over at Amy and gave her a half-smile. He looked back at the TARDIS, now, speaking more towards it than Amy.

"For nine hundred years I've traveled with this blue box. For nine hundred years I've pushed buttons, swung levers, twisted twisters and wiggled wiggly stuff, all through time and space." He slowly put his right hand on the console, rarely does the Doctor look as old as he actually is. But, now, he was speaking to a very old friend. The only one that always were there for him. "Nine hundred years, and I never asked you, where do you want to go?"

Amy looked at the Doctor, "Doctor, what are you plotting?"  
He patted the console, turned his head and smiled. "Did I ever tell you; The TARDIS has a auto-pilot. I've never tried it. What do you say, Amelia? Should we let the box decide?"

Amy walked over to the Doctor and the console, putting her hand in his. "Go on then, raggedy man." The Doctor pushed a button, a small compartment popped up at the console. A see-through box, with a tiny flip that said "ON" and "OFF". The Flip was stationed at "OFF". He slowly opened the box, resting his finger beneath the Flip.

The Doctor and Amy gave each other a small look. And he flipped it.

No rumbling. No tossing around. Just some loud BLEEPS, lights flashed, the TARDIS stirred. It enjoyed this. The Time Lord had never learned how to operate the TARDIS' console. Leaving the breaks on, sending it flying through wormholes and dimensions, even though the TARDIS loved the Doctor, this might have been a slight relief for it.

THUN. A small vibration went through Amys and the Doctors legs. The TARDIS had landed.

"Come along, Pond." The Doctor walked over to the doors in a confident stride. Amy followed in his wake. The Doctor stopped in front of the doors. Pausing. He straightened his bow-tie.

The Doctor prepared himself. The big blue box had an adventure planned for him. After so many years he had no idea where or when he was. He felt like a parent again, waiting to see what his child had made for him. What awaited him outside those doors.

"Geronimo." He said. "Geronimo." Amy reassured him. They held hands. Both with a hand on the doors. They pulled the doors open.

What hit them first was the sunlight. Brilliant, warm, welcoming sunlight. Then the sounds. Singing birds, the ruffling of the trees, creatures in the far distance calling each other. Their eyes adjusted to the light. They saw green. A lush jungle. Foreign plants. Brown dirt. It looked quite jurassic.

Then they saw it. And it saw them. A gigantic tyrannosaurus rex. The omnivore. The Great Eater of All. It looked at them with its tiny reptilian-like eyes. It's scaly, green/gray skin was covered in mud and dirt. Amy and the Doctor were paralyzed.

The T-Rex opened its jaws and a spine-breaking roar exited its throat.  
The Doctor and Amy screamed and as quickly as possible closed the doors on it. **THUD**. The TARDIS shook. A clear sign that the T-REX tried to charge on the TARDIS. But, the blue box prevailed.

"Not! Funny!" The Doctor yelled at the TARDIS. He was walking up the ramp towards the console. Amy was giggling, "Well, looks like the old girl has a joke in her after all."

The TARDIS gave out a slow humming noise. Amy thought it was laughing.

"Okey, okey, so maybe the auto-pilot wasn't a great idea after all." The Doctor said, "Maybe in another 900 years." Then flipped the auto-pilot switch back to "OFF".

"Right, then." He started to run around the console. Flipping switches. Turning wheels. Touching gyroscopes and pulling on levers. "A million years or so to the future," a loud boom was heard. He twirled on a wheel reminiscent of a tiny boat wheel "a light year or eight to the left," a green button was pushed, "aaaaand about..." he pulled a lever backwards "there!".

The familiar _**'EERrw WwoooooSHHH hEERrw Wwooooo SHHHh EERrw Wwooooo SHHHh' **_landing sound of the TARDIS signaled it had landed yet again.


End file.
